Shades of Amethyst
by Viridian
Summary: [Spoilers up to ep20] Saiunkoku is a land of many stories. This is a tiny chapter appended to the annals of Emperor Shi Ryuuki. The reappearance of Prince Seien after 15 years of exile, at the side of his beloved brother, is chronicled herein.
1. Turbulent Clouds

Saiunkoku, the Kingdom of the Rainbow Clouds, is a land of many stories. Myths buried in time, painstakingly detailed historical records, folk tales passed around by the oral tradition – and now, a tiny chapter appended to the annals of the life and times of the wise Emperor Shi Ryuuki. The reappearance of the vaunted Prince Seien, after 15 years of exile, at the side of his beloved brother and Emperor, is chronicled herein.

* * *

Chapter 1: Turbulent Clouds

The red-tiled roofs of the Imperial Palace complex glinted in the low sun. Spring was on its way out, and the warming breeze of summer could be felt even this early in the morning. Here and there, the windows of various administrative offices were thrown invitingly wide open, and the promise of summer seemed to lighten the work load as the officials buried themselves in paperwork.

One building, however, was tightly shuttered against the wind and the sing-song chirping of nesting birds – and most importantly, stray voices. On this morning, the young Emperor of Saiunkoku, Shi Ryuuki, was holding a meeting with senior officials and trusted advisors. Although such meetings themselves were fairly routine and the matters discussed mostly mundane, whispers of an insurgency in the troublesome Sa province weighed heavily on the minds of those in attendance on this day.

"Recent intelligence reports suggest that an underground movement has been gaining strength in Sa province," stated a young man in deep blue robes. Flipping through a sheaf of papers in one hand, his brow furrowed with anxiety. "They've been extremely cautious about the people they've let in on their plans up until recently, but now they are trying to sway the populace as well."

The young man paused to take a deep breath. "Taking advantage of the turmoil in the province surrounding the death of Grand Guardian Sa, they are declaring it as evidence that His Majesty does not possess the divine mandate, having been wrongfully installed on the throne, and – "

The court began humming as officials muttered amongst each other in shocked tones.

"Be silent," declared the young Emperor. Seated calmly upon a gilded throne on a raised dais, neither his face nor voice betrayed any emotion. "General Ran, please continue."

The man nodded and plunged onwards. "And, they are claiming that they have in their protection the true Emperor, and that their divine mission is to return him to his rightful place."

The cacophony of startled cries and rampant speculation set off by that pronouncement could no longer be contained by the demands of decorum, and the Emperor allowed the court time to digest the information.

"A pretender to the throne?" One official whispered in shock to a nearby colleague.

"I hope … this doesn't lead to another civil war," the man responded with a shudder.

"The true Emperor?" another demanded. "What could they mean by that? His Majesty was properly appointed by Emperor Senka!"

"All the other princes are dead!"

"Some other relative of Emperor Senka, perhaps?" someone mused, "Or an illegitimate son?"

"There's Prince Seien," an urgent voice broke through the noise.

"Indeed," someone else responded with a hushed whisper; "I've heard rumours that Prince Seien had made his way to Sa province after his exile. Perhaps …."

"This is preposterous!" declared an angry voice that rose above the din. "The honourable Prince Seien would never – "

"That's right! And no one's heard or seen of him since he was exiled!" came a supporting assertion. "He probably dead …." The voice faded away with a tinge of regret.

"But think about it! So accomplished a prince like that … isn't it normal to feel resentful of his situation?"

"Don't forget the reason he was exiled in the first place was for plotting to usurp the throne!"

Several heads around the room nodded gravely. "This could be a real threat," said one of the ministers gravely.

In the tumult, Shi Ryuuki turned his gaze towards a tall young man with flowing locks of lavender who leaned unobtrusively against a pillar to the side, mostly out of sight of the other officials. His left hand was resting casually on the sword worn at the waist – "Kanshou", one of the fabled twin swords belonging to the Kingdom. Its hilt was a pure pearly white and its sheath of deep ebony was embellished with ornate gold and flawless amethyst. The man felt the gaze upon him, and return his own in response. The eyes that were usually so serene and clear seemed sharp and taut.

Ryuuki allowed himself a soft, barely perceptible smile to ease the man's worries. His inner circle had been briefed on the matter prior to this council, but there was a tacit awareness amongst everyone in this inner circle that this unassuming Shi Seiran was in fact the long-lost Prince Seien himself. The majority of the council was unaware of that fact, however, and few had even been in court before the young prince was exiled. He wished that his brother did not have to be here to listen to these thoughtless mutterings, but his advisors had recommended caution and a trustworthy guard at all times in light of these developments. And there was no one he would more willingly entrust with his very life than his older brother, now that he had accompanied Shuurei back to the capital.

He could sense that these speculations, turning more wild and poisonous by the minute, were causing his brother pain. It couldn't be helped that these people didn't know the type of person his brother was – and couldn't know, but he longed to set them straight. Yet there was no way Seiran would approve of such an action; always selfless, always living for the sake of other people, he was content to remain in the shadows, supporting him without recognition or praise.

The ache grew as he thought of how luminous a star the Prince Seien had been. There had been little doubt in people's minds that Prince Seien would have become the next Emperor – deserved to become the Emperor. And now, all that was left was him on the throne and everyone wondering just what direction the country could have taken if Shi Seien sat there and not Shi Ryuuki.

It was time to put an end to this. _Before I order the execution of the lot of them_, he thought irritatedly.

"Silence!" Ryuuki demanded in a strong voice that cut through the chatter. "The purpose of this council is to discuss the handling of this threat. A pretender is a pretender, and we shall leave it at that; there is no need to dredge up Prince Seien's name and drag it through the mud."

"But, Your Majesty," came a bold rebuttal, "if Prince Seien is really behind this insurrection, this could become a serious problem. He was highly popular, very intelligent and his accomplishments were great, even as a young child."

"He's not," the Emperor straightened and declared with finality.

"Why can you be so sure?" he persisted.

"Are you saying you know our royal brother better than we do?" Ryuuki challenged the man with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"But Your Majesty was still very young when he left. People change, and –" The words died away, cowed by the Emperor's cold glare.

"We may assume that, in the worst case scenario, this group is using the name of Prince Seien to win support for their cause. That does indeed, in itself, present a serious problem." An unblinking stare seemed to dare the man to offer any disagreement. A few meters away, Seiran could not hide the tender smile that ghosted across his lips.

Grand Mentor Shou coughed discreetly.

Ryuuki closed his eyes for a moment, and allowed the tension to melt away. "Let's hear an assessment of the threat," he said finally.

A light, clear tinkle accompanied the nod of a nearby official. Dressed in simple ministerial robes and her long hair adorned with a single, elaborate hairpin bearing the flower of the Emperor, the co-Governor of Sa province straightened and addressed the council.

"Due to the current absence of leadership from the Sa family, the province abounds with a certain degree of lawlessness. There are many that have become disillusioned by the situation, and it appears that this movement has been fostering this atmosphere as well as winning over these people. We estimate that their ranks may number around a few hundred people ever since they surfaced and started actively recruiting."

Ryuuki nodded. "In this matter, the Commander General Koku has been dispatched with the Left Uringun to quell the rebellious elements in Sa province and nip this problem in the bud. The Right Uringun is standing by near the provincial border and ready to depart, should such estimates be wrong and the turmoil spread throughout the entire province."

The court nodded and murmured approvingly at the young Emperor's swift and firm response to the insurgency.

Ko Shuurei took a deep breath and shuffled through the papers lying before her. "From the information gathered by the officials of Sa province and the Ran family intelligence, it appears that this conspiracy may have been brewing for quite a while. Therefore, there remains a remote possibility that their efforts in Sa province may be mostly diversionary."

"Diversionary?" a middle-aged official asked, one fine eyebrow rising with a patronising air. "My dear lady, are you suggesting that they plan to be banging on our walls at any second? The provincial army will detect any massive movement and eliminate the threat before they even set foot here in Shi province." He chuckled and nodded knowingly to his colleagues. "Don't worry about it too much," he looked at her pityingly, "Good judgement will come with time – for most of us, at least."

Shuurei sighed inwardly. _Some battles are never won, it seems._ She felt no need to respond to the man's belittling remarks, when those who actually counted, listened.

Still, it seemed like it was half won, at least. Surprisingly enough, it was an aged minister who looked squarely at her and asked, "So we could assume that their surfacing actually means they're ready to act? Sounds like it could be troublesome." He stroked his beard with a thoughtful frown. "Well, since no unusual movement has been reported recently, I think the Right Uringun is at the perfect position at the border to prevent any incursions into the province by a rebel army, should they actually have such numbers. But, I suppose His Majesty brilliantly anticipated this too."

The minister bowed his head appreciatively in the direction of the Emperor. And, a few seats away, the middle-aged official clawed his robe sleeve in frustration and humiliation.

A sudden ruckus beyond the hall doors interrupted the proceedings.


	2. Storm at the Door

Chapter 2: Storm at the Door

There were clattering sounds and the dull thudding of stomping feet.

Ran Shuuei rose from his seat with a frown. Excusing himself with a quick bow, he moved toward the main doors. "What's going on?" he muttered to himself. He had only taken a few steps before those doors burst open, and a large group of men rushed in, weapons drawn and garbed in the uniform of Imperial soldiers.

"What is this impropriety?!" demanded Grand Tutor Sou as he shot up from his seat. The burly man had long retired from the military to assume the position of advisor to the Emperor, but no one commanded more respect from the army.

None of the soldiers responded as they silently and efficiently surrounded the room and the people inside. Ran Shuuei's hands flew automatically to grasp his sword – only to remember belatedly that he was not wearing it. Wearing swords was not allowed in court sessions, in the presence of the Emperor, and the only person armed was Shi Seiran, who had been granted special dispensation and stood guard not far from the Emperor. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to relax and blended into the crowd of panicky officials.

Seiran frowned at the sight of the soldiers filing into the hall. Something was very wrong here. Quashing an instinct that was screaming at him to hurry over to Ryuuki, his hands casually removed Kanchou and hid it between his robes and the pillar. _No one else in this room is armed and they're not expecting much resistance during a regular administrative council. Might as well let them believe it._ Eyes narrowing as he tried to tease out their intent, he shifted slowly into full view of the soldiers so as not to raise suspicion. This wasn't planned by Ryuuki and his advisors, that much was certain. Her Ladyship and Eigetsu-kun were still marked by the Sa clan, but there were more discreet ways to take them out. The only remaining reason to storm a room with the Emperor present was if their target was the Emperor himself. _Ryuuki …. _A worried gaze slid over to his younger brother, who had risen from the throne and was staring coldly at the intruders.

"Please relax. Our men will not harm you – unless you unwisely choose to resist," came a suave voice by the main doors. In the silence that fell, light footsteps could be heard entering the room, followed by a solid clack of wood as the doors were shut tightly and barred. Several soldiers moved to cluster near the barred door. A single man detached himself from the crowd and strolled towards the center of the hall.

This new figure, the leader of the soldiers from the way they deferred to him, was dressed in nondescript robes. With his elegant and confident bearing, he might have passed for just another official, but his delicate features and long waves of ginger-coloured hair would have marked him for distinction.

"Your Majesty," the man greeted with an insolent smile and a slight tilt of the head.

"Name yourself," Ryuuki demanded.

With an overly elaborate flourish that bordered on mockery, the man replied, "I am Sa Hanjun." Straightening up, he continued, "And I am here to return justice and righteousness to this wayward Kingdom."

_A member of the Sa clan_. Seiran's hands tightened into fists as he recalled the late Grand Guardian Sa's power play. _He tried to use me to harm Ryuuki. Is this an independent plot, or did one of the clan members catch wind of the Grand Guardian's plans?_

Stepping aside, he gestured to another figure behind him with a deep bow. "We are but _his_ servants, and we are ready to lay down our lives to do his bidding and restore him to his rightful place."

This second man stepped forward and scanned the room before him coolly. He had a noble mien and a bearing of superior dignity. Hidden within the voluminous sleeves of his ceremonial robes, his hands were clasped across his waist. His face was handsome, refined, and framed with deep violet hair that shone like silk.

For the space of a heartbeat, the silence was deafening.

"Prince … Seien?" came some tentative murmurs of disbelief. The whispers rose in volume, and began to take on an almost … _excited_ tone.

Ryuuki stared at the revealed figure. It took all his discipline not to let his eyes wander over to Seiran.

Nearby, Shuurei's jaw hung slack as her eyes darted back and forth between Ryuuki and the beautiful man. _Don't tell me that's really Ryuuki's long-lost brother!_ _But … _her features were indecisive as examined the two of them. _Isn't that really good for Ryuuki? Isn't this the brother he loved and missed dearly?_ She pulled her thoughts up short as she suddenly took stock of the direction of her thinking.

_Good for Ryuuki?! How could I have thought that? If they're going to depose Ryuuki … but surely his beloved brother wouldn't really do such a thing?_ Shuurei's fists clenched the silk of her robes and she frowned worriedly at the strange man.

Sa Hanjun's eyes scanned the crowd, gauging their mood. While a few looked openly hostile, most were open-jawed in disbelief and there was a strange glimmer in their wide eyes – like they actually _wanted_ to believe. And he hadn't even needed to utter a single word, or ever offer a name. _Such is the nature of fools … give them a cloud, and they'll build castles in the sky._

The silence stretched – and stretched, and stretched. The seconds that passed seemed to remain crammed in the room, until the air itself was nearly too heavy to breathe. The two men stared at each other without moving a muscle.

Finally, the other man chuckled and spoke. "Ryuuki," he said warmly, opening up his arms, "I am so happy to see you again." He smiled broadly, but somehow the smile did not reach his eyes.

Ryuuki's lips tightened, and he did not speak.

The man shook his head and sighed. "The pressures of the throne have made you distant, I see." He took a step forward. "I never wished for the burden of ruling to fall upon you. Unlike myself, no one took the time to groom you for this difficult role. It must have come as a terrible shock, didn't it?"

"Do not presume to speak so familiarly," Ryuuki responded coldly as he rose to his feet. "Name yourself."

The beautiful man sighed – a sigh with a touch of the dramatic, in Ryuuki's opinion. "You do not remember me?" he asked sadly.

"No," Ryuuki replied, staring unrelentingly straight into the man's eyes, "I do not."

"This esteemed personage," Sa Hanjun began, suddenly breaking into the tense exchange, "is his Royal Highness Prince Seien."

The crowd gasped, but it wasn't exactly a gasp of surprise. It sounded more like a collective exhalation, a relieved release of breath stoppered by the unspoken tensions in the room. Shuurei chewed her lip as her heart seemed to sink into the pit of her stomach. _How could this be happening?_

When the Emperor made no move to acknowledge this declaration, Sa Hanjun straightened to his full height, clasped his hands and looked boldly into Shi Ryuuki's eyes. "Will you relinquish the throne to Prince Seien, your elder brother, the hope of the people of this Kingdom, and rightful heir to the throne of Saiunkoku?"

As the question hung in the air, the courtiers in the room held their breaths again, their eyes darting wildly between the three men.

Ryuuki's eyes narrowed. "If Seien-ani-ue ever desired the throne, all he need do is ask for it, and we would gladly hand it over to him," he declared firmly. A small distance away, Seiran sighed imperceptibly to himself, and for a brief instant, he allowed a trace of a fond but slightly exasperated smile to grace his lips.

The officials around him gasped in shock. "Your Majesty!" one elderly minister reprimanded him in a scandalised tone, "How could you say such a thing!"

Sa Hanjun grinned delightedly. "Well then, how very gracious of you, Your Majesty. Your magnanimity knows no bounds." With a deep bow, he gestured respectfully to the man next to him, as if bidding him to go forth and claim his throne.

The young Emperor stared unflinchingly into the eyes of the self-declared Prince Seien and continued with no less conviction, "But you are not Seien-ani-ue."

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You've become quite the manipulator of words, Ryuuki. You want to have it all your way, don't you? Can you prove that I am not Shi Seien?"

"Can you prove that you are?" Ryuuki shot back without dropping a beat. "Your mere declaration is not proof of the truth. And, we must remind you that you do not have permission to address us by name."

The man huffed and smiled sweetly, like he dealing with a recalcitrant child. "Very well then. Why don't you ask me questions that only Prince Seien should be able to answer? About things that happened only between us?"

Ryuuki raised an eyebrow. "The truth of which would only be known between ourself and Prince Seien? You would dare to pit your word against ours?"

From atop the palace walls, a man watched the ominously silent meeting hall.

"So, they _were_ ready to move, after all. The 'sudden' surfacing of the rebel element was really just a diversion to turn our eyes on Sa province. What a dangerous gamble His Majesty decided to take. It was a one in ten thousand chance, but now that the situation has turned out like this, we can't let this opportunity slip out of our grasp. "

The man raised a hand, and suddenly, the stillness of the morning was broken by a flurry of running feet as soldiers poured out into the courtyard.

"Alas, poor Yousei. He certainly thought he got the better end of the bargain, didn't he? But now he's the one left chasing red herrings, while I net the big fish." The man chortled, but the sound was devoid of any humour. His brows knitted as his fingers wrapped tightly around the sword at his waist. "Capture these traitors," he hissed as he signalled his men to surround the meeting hall.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. The situation feels a little contrived, I must admit, so I wanted to make sure there were as few obvious plot holes as possible.

2/2/07


End file.
